<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staying Alive by Hope_Loneheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266785">Staying Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart'>Hope_Loneheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this back in 2013, M/M, Short and Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was dreading how his life would play out after tonight. Landing a job in one of the biggest companies in the country, even at an entry level was hard enough but what would happen if the CEO personally fired him? Levi had been an office assistant (little more than a paid intern) for less than three weeks when he discovered that the man he had verbally eviscerating for causing him to spill a tray of coffees on himself was none other than the founder and CEO of said company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staying Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So while going to my doc folders I found this old fic that I apparently wrote in late 2013/early 2014 according to the metadata. Maybe a bit of that silly early eruri is what we need rn?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was dreading how his life would play out after tonight. Landing a job in one of the biggest companies in the country, even at an entry level was hard enough but what would happen if the CEO personally fired him? Levi had been an office assistant (little more than a paid intern) for less than three weeks when he discovered that the man he had verbally eviscerating for causing him to spill a tray of coffees on himself was none other than the founder and CEO of said company.</p>
<p>Rather than being fired right on the spot there Erwin Smith had asked to make it up to Levi by taking him out to dinner, after having Levi follow him up to his office, where Levi found out just who this man was.</p>
<p>Not knowing who the blond giant was at first Levi followed only because the man having an office in this part of the building meant he was important so, not wanting to be fired he followed.</p>
<p><br/>“I keep a few extra shirts in my office… but they might be a bit big on you…”</p>
<p><br/>Levi had his mouth open to retort but his jaw snapped shut quick when they stopped in front of a door that read</p>
<p>‘Erwin Smith<br/>C.E.O<br/>Scouting Legion’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck</p>
<p>Levi had just told off the biggest boss in the entire company. This was some sick game that Smith was playing. It had to be. Why was the CEO, a man with a net worth that Levi’s annual salary was an hours’ worth to not enacting his power on such a lowly peon? Not only had Erwin Smith handed him a shirt that was worth a few months of Levi’s salary and yup, about three sizes too big.</p>
<p>“Let me make this up to you; how’s a dinner tonight sound?”</p>
<p>Levi was standing in the biggest office he had ever been it, holding onto a shirt worth a few months’ salary and was being asked out by his boss’ boss’ boss. Something bad had to happen, he didn’t put out enough good in the world for this kind of karma. There was no way he was going to live to see tomorrow, Levi was sure the moment he left Erwin’s office, the man would put a hit on him and no one would ever find the body.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>What else could he say? Oh well, he had a ok life up to this point and it’s not like he was going to live much longer on his crap salary so might as well end it now.</p>
<p>“Fantastic! Come up to my office when you’re done for the day, you can use my washroom to change into that shirt before you head back.”</p>
<p>Levi nodded and turned to the door off to the right side of the office and changed in record time. Even with having to tuck in the overly large shirt and rolling up the sleeves, buttoning up to the collar to keep it from sliding lower then would be professional. When Levi stepped out of the washroom and quickly made his way to the office door, he had to tell himself that was not a pleased little sound coming from Erwin Smith no that had to be something, anything else.</p>
<p>The day came to an end faster than Levi would have hoped and soon he was standing in front of the same office he had been in not four hours ago. Levi had just knocked once before the door flew open and Levi’s fist landed on the incredibly firm abdomen of Erwin Smith.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir…”</p>
<p>“Please, Erwin is fine”</p>
<p>Levi just nodded and followed Erwin once again, this time down; most likely right into the pits of hell.<br/>The next thing Levi knew he was standing in front Erwin’s Tesla Roadster. Fuck. Levi only knew it because his favourite car to use is GTA was based off of it. Whelp, at least the trunk he was going to lay to rest in would be a nice one. Erwin walked over to the passenger side door and held it open for Levi who sat down swiftly.</p>
<p>Erwin closed the door behind Levi and walked over to get into the driver’s seat and started the beauty up. Levi was surprised to find that Erwin had the radio set to a local station when he could probably afford his own satellite to keep his playlist on. Not only was it a local station but an oldies too, the DJ announced the next song would be Stayin Alive by Bee Gees.</p>
<p>The cords started up and seconds later there was that high pitched singing that drove most people mad now-a-days. Levi looked over to Erwin to see if he would change the station when Levi’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>There, sitting in the driver’s seat of a hungered thousand dollar car, the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company was Erwin Smith; Erwin fucking Smith not only dancing along to Stayin Alive by Bee Gees but lip-syncing vary animatedly.</p>
<p>Levi was so transfixed on the sight before him that he was nearly hit by one of Erwin’s hands as he cried out</p>
<p>“Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi had to be passed out in a ditch somewhere. He was hallucinating this; there was no other logical explanation. Deciding that he had to be passed out somewhere for this to be happening, Levi threw caution to the wind and let the night pay out. Only when he woke up the next morning, in Erwin’s bed, in Erwin’s crazy expensive penthouse with the new job title of Erwin’s personal assistant did Levi come to terms that yes;</p>
<p><br/>Erwin singing and dancing in his car to Stayin Alive by Bee Gees was real.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>